


Orange is Happiness in Misery

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, F/F, Hate Sex, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, Sibling Incest, We All Need Years Of Therapy But Let's Try Sex Instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Revenge can be pleasurable too.





	Orange is Happiness in Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

> This is inspired by several Fall Out Boy songs:  
-Irresistible  
-I Don't Care  
-The Phoenix
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sometimes she wondered just how it had ended up like that. A misappropriation of limbs tangled together, metal and flesh, colors blending as handfuls of hair were yanked bank, tearing fervently. They only had a short amount of time before they’d be discovered, green on blue and silver, fingers digging in so hard they’d bruise.

It was almost like melting, blending beliefs. It was hateful, rough, angry sex, sour and salt on the tongue, the scrape of metal on flesh. Nebula took the lead, a way to get back at her sister in the most biblical sense possible. She was the older sister, she took the lead. She had suffered, so would Gamora, and it would be at her own hands.

A bite, a bruise, a slap that left hand print shapes. It always ended in a fight, denying Gamora the satisfaction of being able to prove her worth of being satisfactory at this encounter. It always seemed to happen right after they’d fought, working over the tension between them with fists and mouths to each other’s bodies.

If nothing else, it relieved the bit of jealousy that Nebula felt in her soul, every time she was cut apart and replaced. She was better than Gamora at something--pleasure. It gave her some sick sense of satisfaction knowing that her sister, the perfect child, would writhe under her fingers, nearly in tears as she worked her hands, over-stimulating until Gamora whined. And then she’d stop, letting all that pressure filter down and start all over again once she had come down from her high.

Pleasure was relative to control. If there was nothing else she could control, then she would settle for controlling her sister. Forbidden relationships, sneaking around on the ship, hiding it from Quill and the rest of the crew. And she’d lied to her, noting this was something that they’d done often after everything they’d been through together.

No one else would understand. No one else had to. Physical attention served much better than just talking about all the evils in the world they’d come from. Nebula’s talk with Tony Stark had seen to that, relieving very little tension but gaining an understanding that humans were much more physical, much more violent, and they talked with their hands, their bodies, their mouths. Especially when they didn’t want to talk about something.

She didn’t care whether she talked about it ever again.


End file.
